Trial by Fire
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Diego and Victoria get caught in a suspiciously set fire and she is given a few more clues to the identity of her masked man. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trial by Fire

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Diego and Victoria get caught in a suspiciously set fire.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale 'A Conspiracy of Blood'

Written: 8/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

Trial by Fire

"Hola, Victoria." Diego gave the woman he loved a wide smile as he walked into the tavern and right up to the bar.

"Hola, Diego!" Victoria smiled kindly at her friend and instantly poured him a glass of juice.

"Thank you." Diego took a small sip. "Father tells me you are planning to ride out to the Perez place today?"

"Oh, sí, at siesta," Victoria nodded excitedly, "Señora Perez just recently had a baby and she hasn't been feeling well, so I wanted to bring them a few things and offer to help her a bit."

Diego leaned against the bar and asked, "Would you like some company?"

Victoria grinned at her friend and leaned close, "Why, Diego de la Vega, offering to help care for the little one?"

Diego flushed and buried his attention in his glass for a moment before turning bright eyes on Victoria, "Well, no, I'll leave that to the ladies. You fair creatures are far more suited to such tasks. I wanted to talk to José about a story for the _Guardian_."

"Oh?" Victoria's curiosity was piqued even as she squirreled away his comment about women for examination later.

"The alcalde has been pressuring him to sell and José doesn't understand why the alcalde would want his land," Diego explained.

"Oh no, he's not picking up where Luis Ramón left off, I hope," Victoria scowled, remembering the time when the former alcalde tried to acquire land at a discounted price to sell at a substantial profit later.

"I'm not sure," Diego's lips thinned as he contemplated the possibilities of just why the alcalde might want that land. "It's nothing but farmland, but I'm going to check around today with José and see if we can discover anything that perhaps he doesn't know about."

"Well, then, I would love the company!" Victoria said with a wide smile, as she hurried to refill glasses and take a few orders.

Diego's eyes followed her as she bustled around the tavern offering a smile to each of her customers.

* * *

"Oh, Señorita Victoria!" Malinda Perez greeted Victoria with a large smile and a hug. "What a nice surprise!"

"I wanted to bring you a few blankets and clothes for the little one," Victoria smiled as they went into the small house, leaving the men to carry in the wrapped bundles firmly attached to the back of Diego and Victoria's horses.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much we appreciate your help," Malinda sighed sadly. "The alcalde's taxes have left us with little to nothing. We can barely afford to eat, much less clothe the baby."

"Well, we can't let the alcalde halt the growth of our little pueblo, can we?" Diego followed with an armful of blankets and small packages, José Perez a step behind, carrying yet more.

The baby cooed in her bassinet and Victoria bent over to coo back, a large smile spreading across her face as her fingers traced the soft, plump newborn's cheek. "Oh, she's so beautiful!"

Diego watched in silence as Victoria obtained permission to hold the baby. A small smile crept across his face, lighting his eyes, as Victoria expertly picked up the baby and pressed a kiss to her little nose. _If only he could tell her how he longed to give her a hacienda full of children. See her face light up when she lifted their own child into her arms._

Diego quickly averted his eyes when he noticed José grinning at him. "They are little magnets, that's for sure. I can't tell you how long I've just sat and stared at her."

Diego quickly masked the longing in his eyes as he glanced once more at Victoria holding the little babe, "Intoxicating little miracles, yes. I can see that."

Victoria looked up at him then and offered him such a sweet smile that his heart somersaulted in his chest. When she took a few steps towards him, he tensed.

"Would you like to hold her, Diego?" Victoria asked, standing beside him now, "Malinda says that José can't keep his hands off her."

"Yes, I'm fighting daily with my daughter for my husband's attention," Malinda laughed, threading her arm through her husband's and smiling lovingly. "And she is always so calm when José holds her too."

"Ah," Diego stammered, "well, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't have a lot of experience with babies and –"

"Oh, nonsense," Victoria interrupted and proceeded to lay the baby in his arms, not giving him the chance to decline. "Hold her."

Diego swallowed nervously, "Uh, Victoria –" he trailed off when the little one opened bright, inquisitive eyes and stared right at him. Immediately, he was drawn to the innocent one lying in his arms and the world around him fell away. He had imagined, even more so as of late, holding a child of his own like this and the feeling of just that memory caused him to gaze longingly at the babe.

"Careful not to let Don Alejandro see how drawn you are to this little one," Victoria chided, resting her hand on Diego's arm, "he might begin searching for a bride immediately!"

Diego tore his eyes from the intoxicating babe in his arms and regarded Victoria with an embarrassed smile. "Father wouldn't force me to marry someone I didn't love, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about." He brushed gentle fingers across the cooing babe's cheek and offered her back to Victoria with a warm smile and a wink, "but I thank you for your concern."

Victoria flushed and glanced at the beautifully carved rocking chair sitting beside the fire pit. "Oh, this is beautiful!" Victoria touched the polished wood with an admiring smile. "My mother had one when I was a child. Passed down from mother to mother. It was so old, she barely used it. But I loved to rock in it."

"José made it for me; he worked on it for months in his spare time," Malinda beamed lovingly at her husband.

"It's expertly crafted, José." Diego appeared beside Victoria and ran his hand around the back of the chair. He glanced up on the farmer. "Have you thought of selling your work?"

"Oh, no, I don't have time." José shook his head. "There is too much around here to do, and now with Malinda and the baby, she won't be able to do as much."

"Well, should you wish to make a few extra pesos, I would definitely commission some work from you." Diego smiled kindly, eyes lingering for a moment on Victoria and the babe that she held.

"Really?" José's eyes widened.

"Of course," Diego stepped away, the proximity to Victoria and the babe beginning to break down the barrier he'd erected over his feelings. "Let's leave the ladies to their babe and speak more of it outside. I've got some questions for my article for the _Guardian_ as well."

The women instantly turned away and began talking about motherhood and babies and the men used this as the perfect excuse to escape.

They decided to take a short ride to discuss his article for the _Guardian_ and to find out why the alcalde was interested in his land.

As they rode, Diego noticed the landscape erode away into what looked like a dried up waterbed. The heat of the California desert had sucked the liquid out of the ground long ago but something about the bed drew Diego's attention. He dismounted and walked along the edge as a small glint caught his eye.

"During the rainy season, this fills with water but it doesn't last long as soon as the sun hits it," José explained as he watched Diego walk over and plunge his hand into the sand.

Diego's eyes narrowed as he brushed off his hands. The glint of metal stuck to his skin as he rose his hand to inspect it in the bright sunlight.

"What is it?" José asked, dismounting his own horse and walking toward Diego.

"I'm not sure," Diego carefully inspected his hand and then returned his gaze toward the dried up lakebed. "But there is, or was, something metallic. See how it glints off my hands?"

José squinted, straining to see what Diego was talking about. There wasn't much but he could detect a hint of a metallic dust.

Diego glanced around at the surrounding hillside. They were not close but it wouldn't take long to ride to them. "Are we near any mines out here?"

"Oh, there are some toward the east," José pointed up the dried riverbed. "But, they collapsed long ago. I would play there as a child but my father never let me stay long. It was too dangerous."

"And those mines are a part of your land?"

"Oh sí," José nodded. "My father owned a lot of land here, which I inherited when he died, but we've never been able to get much to grow on it. So we planted what fruit and vegetables we could, which you see in the garden my wife has so well tended. What we don't eat, we sell and trade, and then I work at neighboring ranches for anything they will pay."

"I see." Diego walked a little further and seeing no more metallic glint, he returned to Esperanza. "Do you mind if we take a ride toward those mines?"

"Oh, sure." José mounted his own horse and reined him beside Esperanza. "But why? Is there something there?"

"I don't know," Diego said, brows knitting together in thought. "But with the heavy rains the past winter, the runoff has deposited something in the dry lakebed here. I'm guessing it has come from the surrounding hills and, perhaps, the mines."

* * *

As soon as the men had left, the little one began crying. Neither Malinda nor Victoria's efforts to silence the babe worked.

"See, as soon as José leaves, she cries!" Malinda whined as she desperately rocked the baby, whispering to the little one to sleep.

"Well, Diego held her last; we'll blame him!" Victoria giggled and Malinda chuckled. "Here, let me hold her while you go lay down. I did come over here to give you a bit of a break."

"Oh, Victoria you don't –"

"Oh stop, give her to me and go." The determined look in the señorita's eyes broke the young mother's resolve and Malinda finally gave in after fussing over the babe for a few more minutes.

"I fed her just before you arrived so she should be good for an hour or so," Malinda yawned despite herself.

"Well, good, we'll just play and have fun while you take a siesta!" Victoria smiled down at the crying babe in her arms, "won't we, little one? Hmm? Now stop crying for me so mamâ can get some sleep." Victoria rocked and cradled the child, talked in hushed whispers in an attempt to get the child to hush.

Rifling through the small packages she and Diego had brought, looking for the little toys, her eyes brightened when she opened a package she had not packed. It contained a tiny music box, with intricately carved animals. "Oh, what is this?" Victoria opened the top and it began to play the sweetest little lullaby she had ever heard. "Oh, I'll bet Diego brought this for you."

Victoria smiled warmly at the babe, thinking of how thoughtful Diego's gift was. As she sank happily into the chair and rocked the babe, she remembered the look in Diego's eyes when he held the little one. _Did he want children?_ He was so good with them! As she continued to consider Diego's reaction to the little babe, she found herself overly concerned with the thought of him having a child of his own. He would have to marry. She contemplated with a furrowed brow why the thought disturbed her.

In no time, the babe fell asleep to the lullaby. Slowly, Victoria lay the little one in her bassinet and returned into the rocking chair, suddenly very tired. She hadn't realized that taking care of a baby could be so tiring. She closed her eyes and relaxed and was soon fast asleep herself.

* * *

Victoria didn't stir as the horses approached outside. She didn't hear the two men arguing as they dismounted.

"We're just gonna scare 'em, that's all!"

"Shh," the other man growled. "I know. That's all we're gonna do!"

"But –"

"Shuddup and help me! If we get caught, we'll be hung!"

* * *

"What do you see?" José asked, eyes narrowing as Diego picked up handfuls of sand, dropped them and then repeated the action.

"I don't know. The metallic dust is scattered through the sand here but it's very small, hard to see," Diego observed, holding out his hands.

"You think it might have come from the mines?"

"It's possible." Diego glanced at the caved in remains of the one before them. "But I don't suggest we go into it and look around. It's already pretty well sealed."

"It's been that way since I was a child," José admitted. "My uncle died in a cave in so he never wanted me to go near them."

"Understandable," Diego said, eyes scanning the sealed ruins of the mine. "Well, there is an eroded trail here that leads down to the waterbed so I'm guessing that its coming from somewhere in the mine."

"Could the alcalde think there is something valuable up here?" José suddenly remembered the reason for Diego's visit.

"I'd say that's very likely." Diego stepped closer to the mine and pulled at some of the rocks. They crumbled easily and he stepped back to avoid more rock and debris as they fell, disturbed from their rest by Diego's probing hand. "I would suggest not selling to the alcalde or anyone until you can determine what is inside this mine."

"Well, the alcalde's taxes are making it hard for us to live. I don't know how many more times I can turn down his offer," José admitted with a heavy sigh.

"My father and I will help all we can," Diego clasped José on the shoulder. "Consider turning to woodwork as an alternative means of income. You've got a good eye and considerable talent."

"Thank you," José smiled appreciatively at Diego.

"Come to the hacienda later in the week and we can discuss a business plan." Diego grinned, as they walked away from the mine to where their horses were tethered at the bottom of the hill. "With enough business in wood crafting, you may be able to hire a man to take care of your other duties."

Diego inhaled deeply and glanced back up the hill. "Do you smell something?"

José glanced around Diego's shoulder, his eyes finally falling on his home, off in the distance. "Madre de Dios!" he cried and ran towards his waiting horse without a look back toward Diego. "Malinda!"

Diego's eyes widened when he noticed the source of José's distress. A fire burned brightly, sending smoke billowing far into the sky, and as the wind whipped around their heads, Diego realized that the fire was dangerously close to José's home. The dry, arid heat, combined with the multitude of equally dry brush, caused the land to be dangerously susceptible to fire, and something, or someone, had set one very close to the house.

Panic gripped Diego's heart as he followed José. _Victoria was in that house! _

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time the two men reached the house, it was already engulfed in flames. They could hear the baby crying but couldn't tell exactly where she was. Diego hurried to the nearby well and dipped the bucket into it. "José, get over here! Bring up the water and throw it on the door! We need to get them out!" He quickly dipped a bandana into the bucket and tied it around his neck, hoping to keep some of the smoke from his lungs.

The sound of glass shattering drew Diego's gaze toward a nearby window. He rushed to it, eyes widening when he noticed Victoria's soot-filled face as she pushed the baby out of the window.

"Take her!" Victoria coughed as Diego reached for the crying baby.

"Victoria! Climb out of the window, quickly!" Diego yelled over the crackling flames. They licked at the wood close to her head, and to Diego's surprise, Victoria disappeared within the house again.

"Victoria!"

"Diego! Malinda is unconscious, I can't lift her!"

He barely heard Victoria's voice over the roaring flames. When he glanced over at José, his eyes widened when he noticed the man pick up a large object and throw it toward the door. Flames erupted outward at the rush of additional oxygen to fan the fire.

"José! Wait! Don't!" Diego rushed to the man and shoved the baby into his arms. "Take your daughter! I'll go in through the window.

Diego deftly climbed inside and squinted through all the smoke. Large blue eyes frantically searched for the two women and he finally noticed Victoria, half carrying, half dragging the unconscious Malinda toward the window. "Victoria!"

"Zorro?" Victoria gasped as he hurried closer, blinking rapidly as the smoke blurred her vision. _Her hero was here and he was going to save them! _She reached for the bare hand she saw reaching through the smoke.

Diego didn't bother to correct her. He was too concerned with getting her out of the burning house. When her hand slid into his, he pulled her against his chest, grateful for the feel of her supple body pressed against his.

If Victoria noticed he wasn't Zorro, she gave no indication. She simply glanced down at the unconscious Malinda. "She took a nap. When I noticed the fire – I couldn't wake her –" Victoria inhaled sharply and just as quickly began to cough from the smoke she'd just inhaled.

Diego ripped the bandana off his face and shoved it over Victoria's head, "Cover your mouth and nose with this and follow me!" Diego lifted Malinda effortlessly into his arms and carried her swiftly back to the window. He didn't notice until it was too late that he'd moved too quickly for Victoria to follow.

"Diego?" Victoria called as the smoke swirled around his body and he vanished. "Diego!"

When Diego looked back, Victoria was nowhere in sight. "Victoria!" Flames licked at his legs as he climbed out the window.

José made his way toward them, a bucket in his hand, his wailing daughter held tightly in his other.

Diego laid Malinda on the ground next to José and took the bucket of water out of his hand. "Turn her on her side, breathe some air into her lungs! I need to get Victoria!" he tossed half the contents of the bucket over himself and then the rest at the flames licking at the window.

He launched himself through the window and was instantly overwhelmed with smoke. "Victoria!" he called and choked on the thick smoke as he inhaled to call out again. He dodged beams that fell from the ceiling but was not fast enough and one struck his shoulder causing him to hiss. Blood trickled from the gash, rapidly staining his shirt, but he ignored the sharp, stinging pain. _He had to find Victoria!_

He dropped to the floor and felt his way around until he encountered her motionless body.

"Victoria! No!" He pulled her into his arms and bent to push away the beam pinning her legs to the floor. Lifting her effortlessly into his arms, he made his way back toward the window, or, where he thought he remembered the window to be. When he located it, he found, to his dismay, that it was covered in flames. He looked around frantically for another way out, his eyes finally settling on the door José had broken open earlier.

Diego covered as much of Victoria's body as he could and dove through the door, heedless of the flames surrounding it. As soon as they were clear, he rolled around the ground with her, extinguishing the flames that had caught the ends of their clothes.

Coughing loudly, desperate to push the smoke from his lungs, he rolled Victoria over and felt for a pulse.

"No!" He cried when he noticed she was not breathing. He quickly tipped her head back and covered her lips with his. He breathed deeply into her mouth, flattened his hands on her chest and pushed, hoping to clear her lungs. He repeated this action several times, after each moment, he lifted her into his arms, murmuring incoherently against her hair.

"Querida, please, no, not like this," he pleaded as he leaned over her to once again fasten his lips to hers.

After several long, tense moments, Victoria inhaled sharply. Relief flooded Diego's body as he pulled her into his arms. She coughed violently for several moments, trembling from the lack of oxygen.

"Victoria," he murmured, his voice deep with emotion, "breathe normally, deeply."

"Can't," she coughed, groaning with each painful breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and trembled.

He pushed her hair out of her face and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her cheek. "Dios, Victoria, just try to breath steadily." He wiped at the soot-covered skin with the bandana he'd tied around her neck. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against hers. A few silent moments passed before he pressed his lips gently, reverently to her forehead.

The wind was blowing toward them now and Diego lifted her into his arms and carried her toward where José was sitting with Malinda and the baby. They looked gratefully over at Diego as he sank to his knees, Victoria still cradled protectively in his arms. Her head lolled against his chest and he simply held her, checking every few seconds to make sure she was still breathing.

"What happened?" Diego asked as Malinda stared with tear-filled eyes at her home.

The young woman was likewise cradled against her husband's chest, the baby wrapped protectively in her mother's arms but still wailing pitifully over the crackling flames as they devoured everything in their path.

"I don't know. I don't – remember anything." Malinda said softly, coughing with every other word.

Diego looked down at Victoria who was sinking in and out of consciousness. He brushed his hand against her cheek and hugged her close.

"There's nothing left," José whispered sadly. "It's all gone."

"Lets get to the hacienda. You can clean up and we can talk there." Diego stood and whistled for Esperanza. Diego looked around but Victoria's mare was gone. He sighed and reached for Esperanza as José reached his own stallion.

Victoria was simply aware of being lifted into the saddle and of the strong chest and arms that enveloped her, protecting her, keeping her safe. She muttered Zorro's name as she drifted in and out of uneasy consciousness.

Malinda and José fared similarly but they also had a baby to keep hold of, so the ride back to the hacienda was painfully slow.

When they arrived, Felipe and Alejandro met them at the door, having been warned of their approach by a passing vaquero.

"Son! What happened?" Alejandro reached up to help his son down but Diego brushed off his father's aid, more concerned with getting Victoria into a guest room and into a comfortable bed. Diego had guessed that she'd been struck by some falling debris in the burning house, which was the cause of her semi-unconscious state now.

"Felipe," Diego implored. "Go get Doctor Hernandez and hurry!"

"Zorro?" Victoria muttered, her head lolling against his chest as he carried her into the guestroom next to his bedroom.

Alejandro gave his son a questioning look but Diego just shrugged as he lay her onto the bed.

"I got her out of the fire, she must just think that he rescued her," Diego explained quickly. "God knows he's the only one capable." He added with an irritated tone that caused his father to level a curious look at his son.

"Victoria?" Diego cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned over her. He hadn't taken the time to check for a head injury and inwardly cursed himself now for that failure.

One of the maids hurried in with a washbasin and a towel, clucking disapprovingly as Diego leaned a bit too close to the señorita.

"Father, can she borrow some of mother's things?" Diego asked while continuing with his examination. "These are covered in –"

"Say no more, I'll fetch them immediately and check on our other guests," Alejandro moved toward the doorway, his gaze lingering for a long moment on his son, wondering at such animated concern for Victoria's welfare.

When Victoria awoke, she was deliciously comfortable but, her hand flew to her head as she tried to move and she moaned in pain.

"Victoria?" a soft, tense voice permeated her foggy mind and her heart instantly fluttered.

_Zorro!_

"Victoria?" came the voice again, but it was different this time, not as deep but just as concerned.

She moaned in pain as she tried to move and he was instantly beside her, holding her hand, cupping her cheek. She tried to open her eyes again but her head pounded and she squeezed them shut.

"What hurts?" the voice asked and she turned her head toward the sound.

"Everything," she whimpered.

"Well, that makes a diagnosis difficult."

One eye opened, and then another, and Victoria found, to her surprise, a haggard, sleepy-eyed Diego kneeling next to her bed.

"Diego?" she whispered disbelievingly. She blinked and gingerly looked around the room. "Where –"

"You're at the hacienda. I brought you here after the fire." He held her hand gently. "You've been unconscious for hours. We've been worried. Do you want a drink?"

Victoria swallowed convulsively and nodded. "That would be nice. Yes. Thank you."

He poured some water out of a decanter sitting on a table beside the bed and then helped her to sit up.

Grateful for the aid, for she didn't think she'd have been able to pull her battered body into a sitting position by herself, she squeezed his hand. She took the glass he offered and wrapped shaking hands around it.

"Take small sips, don't gulp it," Diego instructed, watching her carefully. When he'd decided she'd had enough, he removed the glass from her hands.

She leveled an annoyed look at him but sighed weakly and leaned back into the pillows. "So tired."

"Where is the pain?" he asked again.

"My –head, arms, legs –"

"Can you feel your legs?" Diego asked, holding his breath.

Victoria thought for a moment and then moved one leg and then the other. "Yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't be able to?"

"Well, when I found you, there was a beam lying across them. I had to lift it off to get you out of the house," Diego admitted, heaving a grateful sigh that she could at least feel her limbs.

"_You_ carried me out?" Victoria's memory of the event was foggy.

"I did." Diego confirmed.

She sounded disappointed "Oh."

Diego dropped his eyes to hide the pain that flickered in them. He'd heard her calling for Zorro as the fire burned around them but he had never answered her, determined only to get her out and to safety.

"Thank you, Diego," Victoria's momentary disappointment vanished as her eyes lit with an earnest appreciation. She reached for his hand and squeezed it weakly. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome, Victoria," he smiled softly and then, against his better judgment, bent over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep now. We'll talk in the morning."

She didn't even question why he was in her room in the middle of the night. She was too tired and in too much pain. But the small gesture of affection sent a thrilling chill through her body, relaxing her.

He helped her to lie back down and fluffed the pillows in the most comfortable position as she closed her eyes and sank gratefully back into unconscious oblivion.

TBC

**Thethirdtroll **– you know, I'm starting to get used to you calling me evil. When you don't, I think I've done something wrong! Laugh Yes, Diego gets to do some rescuing…

**CW** – Yep…its about time Diego got to play the hero….

**Uhm. What** – a person of so many words….hehe, here is another short chapter for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she awoke the following morning, she was much more clearheaded. Yawning, she stretched her aching limbs and groaned.

"Victoria?"

Victoria blinked and once again noticed Diego sliding off the chair near the bed and onto his knees. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Like a house collapsed on top of me," Victoria muttered. But as soon as the words left her lips, her eyes widened, remembering that's exactly what had happened.

"Malinda! The baby!"

"They're fine, don't worry. We got them out." Diego took her hand and squeezed it gently. "If it weren't for you pulling Malinda toward the window, I would probably not have found her in time. _You_ saved _her_ life, Victoria." Diego was absently stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb as he spoke, sending familiar, yet unusual sensations rippling through her battered body.

Relief swept through her at his assurance the family was safe. "But what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Diego answered, still caressing her wrist. "When José and I noticed the smoke and returned to the house, it was already engulfed in flames."

"Well," Victoria searched her jumbled thoughts. She couldn't remember how the fire started. The fire in the pit had been doused long before they had even arrived so that couldn't have been the cause. "All I remember is waking up and breathing smoke." She lowered her head shamefully. "I fell asleep after Malinda went to take a nap. I'd put the baby in her bassinet and sat in the rocking chair."

"Comfortable, hmm?" Diego asked with a gentle smile.

But Victoria could not meet his eyes. She felt somehow responsible.

"We've already spoken with the alcalde and he promised to send men out there to investigate, but -" Diego hesitated for a moment and Victoria's eyes shifted to catch him.

"But?"

"I don't even want to think that the alcalde could be involved in this. He may be greedy and power hungry, but I don't think he would resort to murder just to get what he wants."

"He'd have no problem killing Zorro," Victoria offered with a frown.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Diego's well-cut mouth. "Well, Zorro is an exception to the rule in most cases."

"That's true enough," Victoria smiled dreamily and completely missed the downcast look in Diego's eyes at the mention of the masked man who had stolen her heart.

"Well, Señorita," Diego stood and smiled down at her, "why don't I call for the maid to fill the tub for you so that you can soak those bruised muscles."

"Oh, Oh!" Victoria drew the sheet to her neck, suddenly realizing just how improper it was to have Diego standing over her as she lay in bed. She flushed at his amused grin and muttered a quick 'thank you' before he slipped out into the sitting room and out the door.

* * *

The Perez family were now guests at the de la Vega hacienda and so was Señorita Escalante – her legs were incredibly bruised due to the beam falling on them, so she was not quite steady on her feet yet. Diego and Alejandro had insisted she remain for a few days until she regained all her strength.

Alejandro fussed over Malinda and the baby, excited to have a little one in the hacienda again.

Diego steadfastly avoided his father when the baby was in the room, but he found it increasingly difficult, as the man doted over the child. Diego knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid his father forever, but he also knew that as soon as he had a chance, Alejandro would make many pointed comments about wanting grandchildren of his own. The aging caballero made no bones about his desire for little ones which his son was not currently providing.

With the extra people in the hacienda, Diego found it difficult to slip into the cave. Zorro needed to ride out to the scene of the fire and do some investigating of his own, but until there was no one in the library, he couldn't be free to do so. And he wasn't sure he wanted to, with Victoria sitting in the library, her legs curled beneath her, rocking the baby to sleep.

Malinda was taking a well-deserved siesta and Victoria had obviously offered to watch the little one.

José was outside with his father, discussing work the de la Vegas would be giving him so that he could get his family back on their feet again.

So absorbed was Diego with the image of Victoria rocking the babe and humming a sweet lullaby, he didn't even notice when his father walked in from the garden.

Alejandro's eyebrows rose curiously as he watched his son staring at Victoria and the babe. _He's keeping something from me_. He glanced at Victoria and had to admit, she looked perfectly natural and beautiful holding the newborn. With a sly grin, Alejandro stepped behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Diego nearly leapt out of his boots and Alejandro could barely suppress a surge of laughter.

Diego pulled his father into the other room as Victoria glanced up at the sound.

Diego adopted his most bland expression and his father frowned.

"Oh, no, don't give me that look," Alejandro began, staring accusingly at his son. "You were as entranced by the sight of Victoria holding that baby as I was."

Diego struggled to deny the words but they just would not come quick enough, and he didn't think his father would believe him anyway. He simply said nothing as his father took his arm and led him down the hall and out of Victoria's earshot.

"I didn't have the heart to disturb Victoria," Diego began, but Alejandro raised his hand to silence his son.

"Diego, I don't need an excuse, I know what I saw."

Diego looked away but Alejandro's gentle hand on his arm drew his gaze back to his concerned father. Again, he tried to deny it, "Father –"

"What I haven't figured out, yet, is whether it was the baby you were staring at or Victoria."

"Father, I think you're –"

"Mistaken?" again Alejandro interrupted his son. "I saw your concern for Victoria when you carried her into the hacienda, Diego. I think your feelings for her go a bit deeper than friendship, hmm?"

Diego shook his head and looked out the window. "You're imagining things."

"Am I?" Alejandro asked, staring at his son. "I may be old. But I am not blind."

Diego knew wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one. Well, perhaps it was time that someone else knew of his feelings for Victoria. It wasn't as if he were giving up all of his secrets. Maybe his father would have some ideas about how to win Victoria's heart as himself.

When Diego looked back at his father, Alejandro bit back a gasp at the raw emotion he saw reflected in his passive son's gaze.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Diego asked softly.

"_Do_?" Alejandro gaped incredulously at his son. Surely he knew what to do! "Court her!"

Diego laughed a self-deprecating laugh that turned Alejandro's blood to ice and forced the father to realize just how deeply his son's emotions must run. "Move in on _Zorro's_ lady?" The name fell from his lips like it was a curse. "People would think I'd lost my mind. And I would lose Victoria's friendship."

Alejandro wrapped his hand around his son's surprisingly muscular arm and implored, "If you love her, you owe it to yourself to try."

"It's not worth the risk." Diego said simply.

"Love is always worth the risk, Diego," Alejandro said softly. "Always."

Diego swallowed uncomfortably at his father's obvious elation at this unexpected news.

"She's going to be here for a few days while she recovers from the fire; why don't you spend some more time with her?" Alejandro suggested gently.

Diego shook his head as if he were about to offer an excuse as to why that would be a bad idea, but yet again, Alejandro interrupted him.

"Ask her about the baby, if you're wondering what to talk to her about," Alejandro said with a wink and Diego rolled his eyes.

"Father, don't get any ideas –"

Alejandro feigned an incredulous look at his son as he turned to walk back toward the parlor, "What? I haven't mentioned a thing to you about grandchildren since they arrived."

Diego turned and followed his father, determined to get in the last word. "Yes, let's just keep it that way, hmm?" Diego found himself grinning despite his melancholy mood.

"Well, I can't promise that, son." Alejandro admitted and Diego scowled at his father's back.

"Can't promise what?" Victoria looked up from the cooing baby as the two men walked into the library.

"Nothing," Diego said quickly and Alejandro laughed.

"I've just been mentioning, yet again, my desire for my son to marry and have children of his own."

Diego shot his father a betrayed look and pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Judging by how enamored he is of that little one, I'm beginning to think he would be an excellent father."

Diego silenced him with a stern look. "Father _please_."

"All right, all right," Alejandro laughed and clasped his son on the back. "Now that I've made him uncomfortable, I will go back to my accounting."

"Thank you, father," Diego said stiffly and Victoria couldn't help but giggle.

Diego whirled on her, "Yes, yes. Laugh at my expense."

This only caused Victoria to laugh harder. "Oh, Diego, I'm sorry. It's just that – "

"It's fine," Diego grinned and walked over to sit next to her on the settee. "He's right. I do feel drawn to the little one." He reached over and brushed her plump cheek with the tip of his finger. "How could anyone with a heart not be drawn to such magnetic innocence?"

Victoria's smile vanished and she found herself regarding her friend in a new light. So, he _had_ been thinking about childrenWhy did that thought make her so uncomfortable? She shook her head. It was none of her business. "Would you like to hold her again?"

"Oh," Diego shook his head. "No, I'd better not. She looks quite comfortable where she is."

"Oh, nonsense, Diego, here," Victoria shuffled closer to him and carefully placed the baby in his arms. She cooed in response but continued to chew mindlessly on her fingers.

"See, she's harmless."

"Yes, I see." Diego's attention was soon consumed entirely by the little miracle in his arms and Victoria found herself lost in watching his reaction. Emotions she never thought the docile caballero ever possessed flitted across his face as he let the little baby squeeze his finger and pull it into her mouth.

After a few moments, Diego scowled down at the little one as she widened bright, inquisitive eyes at him. "You couldn't hold it until I gave you back to Victoria, hmm?"

Victoria giggled and stepped away as Diego tried to give the child back. "Oh, no. He who is holding her must change her."

"Oh, no. Victoria, I don't think –"

"Let's go, I'll show you how to change her wrappings." Victoria led Diego down the hallway and into the sitting room. She went over to the adjoining guestroom and pulled the door closed, careful to not wake the sleeping Malinda.

"Victoria," Diego stammered nervously, "This is not a good –"

"You have to learn sometime," Victoria smiled as she laid the changing materials on the bed, "this will be good practice."

He glared at her and she giggled. But he took her instruction well and soon they were chuckling over the baby and talking over her as if they did this every day.

Alejandro paused at the doorway and watched the interplay between the two friends with a critical eye. A small smile spread across his face as his gaze shifted from his son to Victoria and back again. Their ease with one another, and even with the baby, one could easily mistake them for the little ones own parents.

A familiar longing struck his heart, but this time it was different. He wanted Diego to be a father for his _own_ sake—so his son would know the joy of watching his child grow.

He recalled Diego's reluctant admission of hopeless love for Victoria. Watching them now, Alejandro didn't believe it was as hopeless as his son might think. They were such good friends . . . _And friendship was an excellent foundation for marriage._

_TBC_

**Thethirdtroll** – Heh, Muahaha. You expected something I didn't deliver. Ahh, yes. I'm very satisfied now. And, you should be happy…another chapter so quick….don't expect this chapter to end any better than the last :) There are 6 chapters, just in case you wanted to know….Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zorro crept effortlessly along the tiles, the guards standing outside the cuartel oblivious to his presence. Climbing in through the window in the roof, Zorro dropped quietly down into the alcalde's office and drew his dagger.

Picking the lock, he slipped into the alcalde's bedroom and grinned down at the sleeping man.

"You make this all too easy, Alcalde." Zorro crossed his arms and waited patiently for the man to shake the sleep from his head.

"Zorro!" De Soto leapt out of bed and reached for his baldric. Struggling for a moment with his sword, he finally drew it and adopted the customary stance.

Zorro took a step back and chuckled at the sight the alcalde presented, standing in his nightshirt and cap, holding his sword.

"What do you want, Zorro?" De Soto stepped over to the bedside table and lit the lamp.

"I've come to deliver a personal warning, Alcalde." The mirth vanished from his eyes and he regarded de Soto with a stern stare. "If you had anything to do with the destruction of the Perez home, you will pay adequate restitution."

"The Perez home –" de Soto choked, his eyes widening. He'd been furious when he heard about the house and barn burning down—those fools were only supposed to frighten the farmer into selling, not murder them!—but fortunately, there was no proof to connect him to the fire. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes," Zorro stepped closer, as if daring de Soto to take a swing at him, "I know all about your continued attempts to buy his land. If I discover something nefarious in your intent –"

De Soto thrust quickly and Zorro sidestepped the blade with ease. He drew his own famous sword, saluted the alcalde, then dropped the tip immediately to parry another oncoming attack.

"As much as I enjoy each and every one of our splendid encounters," Zorro executed a quick reposte before de Soto could return the parry and his blade went sailing out of his hands, "I have other pressing matters this evening."

Zorro sheathed his blade and extended a black-gloved hand toward de Soto's neck. Pressing him against the wall, Zorro leaned toward the wide-eyed man and hissed, "I repeat, if you had anything to do with the destruction of the Perez home, I will hold you personally responsible. Likewise, if anything further happens to them."

With a quick right hook, de Soto was sprawled into a heap, unconscious. Before slipping out the door, Zorro turned and touched his hand to his hat. "Sleep well, Ignacio."

* * *

The next day, Diego slipped into the cave at first light, intent on riding out to what remained of the Perez house and investigating the cause of the fire.

As he finished dressing, he heard the little babe crying. Instantly, he moved to the viewing hole and was entranced by the image of Victoria bouncing the baby on her shoulder, trying to calm the little one before she woke up the entire household. A longing stronger than anything he had ever felt shot through his heart and he stood rooted in place, imagining it was his babe Victoria held.

When his father stepped into the library, Diego watched as he took the little one and bounced her on his lap. The girl instantly quieted and Victoria sank into a nearby chair oblivious Alejandro's amused smile.

Diego shook his head to clear the longing thoughts. He had a job to do and he needed to get out to it so he would not be missed at home. And, he admitted to himself, Victoria would only be at the hacienda for one more day and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

He quickly mounted Toronado and urged him out of the cave, "Let's go, boy. We've got some investigating to do."

* * *

In the middle of Zorro's investigation, two riders appeared on the horizon, moving steadily closer. He knew he'd been seen, so he simply sat waiting for them to arrive. With a smile, he tipped his hat to Alejandro and José as they pulled their horses to a stop.

"Buenos dias, Señores."

"Zorro," Alejandro nodded. "Investigating the fire?"

"Sí, but I have yet to find any incriminating evidence."

"That is unfortunate," Alejandro sighed and began to look around the completely burned out home and barn.

"And fortunate for the alcalde that he does not appear to have been involved," Zorro muttered as he kicked the loose sand in frustration.

"You sound as if you would be happier if he had been involved," Alejandro turned a questioning eye on the masked man.

"It would certainly make things much easier," Zorro grinned, clutching his sword.

"Would you kill him?" José asked, his eyes wide.

"I've not yet found a cause worth killing for, José," Zorro began, his eyes soft, "But he could be forced to pay restitution to you for the destruction of your property. As things stand now, there is no one to bring to justice for this – crime."

José nodded sadly. "I understand."

"The fire had to have been deliberately set." Zorro stalked around the burned structure, eyes scanning the area with hawk-like vision. "If it had started spontaneously, more of the surrounding brush would be burned."

"Yes," Alejandro agreed as he looked around the area. Only the structures had burned, very strange if the fire _had_ started naturally.

"I will get to the bottom of this, José." Zorro clasped the young man on the shoulder. "It may just take more time."

* * *

The next day passed too quickly for Diego's taste. He was thrilled at continually seeing Victoria at the hacienda, which did nothing to suppress his desire for her to know his secret. Much to Diego's relief, his father had consciously given them as much time alone as his sense of propriety would allow.

Stopping a passing servant, Diego inquired as to Victoria's whereabouts. He smiled knowingly when the maid answered that she was in the garden with the baby.

As he made his way out the side entrance, his breath caught. Victoria was softly walking, the baby dozing on her shoulder; and humming a lullaby in a low, relaxing tone. He leaned against the adobe wall and crossed his arms, watching her every move, her every sweet expression. Dios, he wanted to tell her everything. This deception was tearing his heart in two. But would she welcome his kiss as much as she welcomed those stolen in the midst of heart-pounding danger by her masked love?

He didn't think she would. And that fear was the only thing now that kept him from taking her in his arms and revealing it all. His excuse that the knowledge would be too dangerous wouldn't work anymore. He knew that. She suffered at the alcalde's whim from simply loving the masked man, whether or not she helped him publicly.

His heavy sigh drew Victoria's eyes in his direction and he smiled warmly, simply refusing to look away, as he had so often done when caught watching her.

"She is a little magnet, isn't she?" Victoria approached slowly, her voice low so that she wouldn't disturb the sleeping babe in her arms.

_You have no idea._

Diego forced as much longing out of his voice as possible, but he knew he wouldn't be able to cover it all. "Very much so."

Victoria was surprised by his strong reaction to the babe but, she admitted, perhaps she had just not given him enough consideration when it came to these sorts of things. She'd never thought of her friend as a man who would one day want to marry and have children. Since he'd returned from Spain, she hadn't seen the look of an enamored lover in his eyes once directed toward a woman – except herself. Which she found puzzling enough since he knew she was in love with Zorro. She hadn't seen that look more than a handful of times, but she was certain it was there, until it vanished as if it had never existed – leaving her to wonder if it had just been her imagination.

She smiled at her best friend as his eyes lingered on the sleeping babe. Perhaps, as he aged, he felt the pull, the desire to have children as strongly as she did. Maybe she had just been so absorbed in her own feelings for Zorro, that she had completely missed whatever emotions Diego had concerning the subject.

Victoria watched with a curious stare as Diego turned and plucked a fragrant rose from its vine, carefully avoiding the thorns. She smiled warmly as he slowly removed the thorns and placed it on the sleeping babe's chest. "To remember us, little one."

Victoria was momentarily silenced by Diego's affectionate gesture and sweet words. "How could she forget this place?" she whispered when she found her voice."It's the most beautiful garden in the territory."

Diego chuckled lowly, his rich baritone voice sweeping over her like the gentlest breeze. "Don't let the padre hear you say that. He's worked tirelessly on his own garden."

Victoria watched as he plucked another rose from its vine and began to pull the thorns from that one as well.

"If you keep plucking roses from the vines, your father will find his beautiful garden bare the next time he comes out here." Victoria's eyes danced playfully.

"Ah, but he would have no objection as to the cause of their disappearance." Diego reached out and slid the de-thorned stem into her hair, securing it as best he could without bringing himself improperly close. "Why do we have such a garden if not to shower beautiful ladies with the bounty within?"

"Diego." Victoria was astonished by the – romantic overture. "Such flattery. I never realized –"

Diego swallowed nervously and shifted his eyes to the babe, "Well, such close proximity to two lovely ladies must have brought out some hitherto untapped ability."

"It's a nice change in you, Diego," Victoria admitted, her eyes searching his face. "Your father would be proud."

Diego shook his head. "My father will not be proud of _me_ until I manage to give him those grandchildren he keeps incessantly nagging me about."

Victoria thought she caught a hint of resentment, of sadness, in his eyes. "You are a good son, Diego. Your father is proud of you regardless of your unmarried state."

Diego caught himself as he lifted his hand to trail the back of his fingers down her cheek. Instead, he diverted that hand to rest gently on her upper arm. "Thank you for the kind words, Victoria. They mean more than you know."

Victoria once again found herself drawn into his eyes. Diego looked away as if he were uncomfortable for revealing a part of himself that he wished to keep hidden. Victoria couldn't explain it, but she felt a small sense of loss.

Before she could frame an appropriate response, they were interrupted by Alejandro. "Oh, Diego, Victoria! My apologies, I didn't realize you were out here."

Diego offered his father a slightly strained smile as the older man raised his hands. "Don't let me interrupt!"

He made a hasty exit, giving his son an encouraging wink, which only caused Victoria's brows to knit together in confusion.

"No doubt he is encouraged by my desire to spend time staring at this magnetic babe in your arms," Diego offered before she had the chance to voice the question he knew was sitting at the tip of her tongue.

"Well, stare away." Victoria's eyes caught his and she was certain she saw a mixture of surprise and encouragement radiate within them before vanishing, making her wonder if the look was even there to begin with.

"I believe I will," Diego answered quietly and indicated a bench not too far away where they could sit and relax in the peaceful garden for the remainder of the little one's nap.

They sat in silence for a long while, each absorbed in their own confusing thoughts and allowing the peaceful sanctuary of the garden to offer temporary comfort.

A growing sadness settled over Victoria when she realized that she would need to return to the tavern this evening. She was well enough to return to work after a few days of pampered recovery. As much as it made her uncomfortable to admit it, she had felt like part of a family for the last two days and would very much miss the people, the conversation, and the welcoming warmth of the hacienda.

Taking care of the little babe whenever she could, talking with Diego, Alejandro, the servants, even Felipe had forced her to realize that she missed being part of a home, missed having a family. Even Diego had seemed unusually excited at the unexpected to guests in his home.

Diego – he was another mystery. She had thought him for so long to be open and uncomplicated, but she had discovered more about his character, his carefully guarded emotions, in the last two days than she had ever expected him to even possess. Their candid conversations had drawn her to him and she found herself admitting that she would miss the comfortable feeling that enveloped her whenever they were together.

"If you'd like to eat one last meal with us," Diego was speaking now, suddenly, and Victoria blinked rapidly to clear her thoughts. "I will be happy to escort you back to the tavern this evening."

Victoria smiled widely. "Thank you, Diego, I would like that very much."

Diego's gaze shifted from the babe to Victoria, and she suddenly felt very transparent. A small smile curled his lips as he said quietly, "I'm not the only one reluctant to part with the intoxicating beauty in your arms."

Victoria blushed and gazed down at the sleeping babe and admitted, "No, I suppose not."

The longing he could hear in her voice prompted him to gently touch her shoulder. He knew what she wanted to hear – reassurance that her waiting for Zorro had not been in vain. That he would one day be able to claim her and publicly profess their love. It was a day he feared would never come; more and more he was forcing himself to believe it was a very real possibility. The injustice in the pueblo would never go away and he would never be able to stop himself from getting involved.

It wasn't fair to make her wait for him. Not when she had so much love within her to give. He'd been selfish to make her wait until he could be the sole recipient of that affection. With a quick, decisive decision, and remembering his father's gentle suggestion, he decided to plant a seed within her mind and hope that the intelligence he knew she possessed revealed itself to her.

And – he admitted, he was a coward for not simply taking her right now to the cave and professing his love.

"I don't think you should worry too deeply about whether or not Zorro loves you enough to marry you and give you one of these little miracles of your own," Diego broke the comfortable silence and brushed his fingers against the babe's rosy cheek.

Victoria glanced sharply at him, her eyes searching his for the reason he had brought up the masked man.

Diego smiled wryly. "His love is very obvious."

Victoria smiled, despite the longing with which the mention of his name filled her. "I know."

The sadness and hope in her eyes prompted him to lift his finger from the babe's cheek and slide it beneath her chin. He turned her head toward him and gazed kindly into her eyes. "A love so strong would be difficult to mask."

After a moment of contemplation, Victoria inhaled sharply, her eyes widening, "Are you saying –"

Diego held his breath, thinking she had suddenly had an epiphany and figured out his secret. He tensely waited for her to finish, secretly hoping, yet fearing, that she had figured it out.

"Are you saying that if I looked closely enough, I would see that love –"

"Reflected in the eyes of the man behind the mask," Diego finished for her. "Yes, Victoria. It goes to reason that is exactly what you would see if you looked hard enough."

"Oh, Diego!" Victoria exclaimed so loudly the baby stirred. "I never thought of that!"

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "Well, if he visits your tavern, I think only a bit of careful scrutiny would be necessary to discover his identity."

Victoria stood, unable to stop her fidgeting, and Diego stood with her, as custom and respect dictated. But when she turned to him and excitedly kissed his cheek, he stared at her with a barely suppressed longing of his own. Had she been looking at _him_ with the scrutiny he had just mentioned, she would have been taken aback by the similarity

"Thank you, Diego!" her eyes glistened with happy tears and he couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm. After all, if she guessed his secret, that happiness would transfer to him – wouldn't it?

She swept out of the garden, leaving him staring after her and wondering just what their future held.

TBC

**Thethirdtroll** – Yes, Alejandro is quite happy that his son is showing an interest in a woman – even if it is Zorro's woman! He'll meddle a bit . . .

You've never seen the New World Zorro series? Are you kidding? No, no, this just won't do. You must get copies of them!

**Uhm. What** – Yes, Alejandro isn't blind… he demanded to know at least some of his son's secrets while I was writing….I had no choice!

**InuKurama** – Victoria is one lucky woman, that's for sure! She's intelligent…why didn't she figure it out! That man's eyes cannot lie . . .


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

After a few short weeks, the Perez's new home was completed - just in time for the first rainfall of the season.

Alejandro had loaned José the money to rebuild, and he and Diego had overseen construction themselves to make sure nothing was done incorrectly.

Now the family, as well as Victoria and Diego, moved the family's meager belongings into the new house. The women built a fire and started cooking supper while the men quickly carried the last few armloads in, dodging raindrops. Then they attended to the horses, and were thoroughly wet when they at last joined the women.

The baby giggled and cooed as Diego and José dripped water all over the inside of the door.

"Beside the fire, you two! Before you catch a chill!" Malinda ordered and the two men complied without argument.

Victoria stepped aside from where she was cooking and glanced sidelong at the men. Diego, for all his modesty and constant concern for his appearance, didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable standing in the middle of this house in a nearly translucent wet white shirt. His hair was in more disarray than she'd ever seen it, wet and mussed. With a stab of unfamiliar awareness she was forced to admit that her friend was, indeed, a very handsome man.

Diego caught her watching him and she quickly averted her attention back to the nearly finished stew.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Diego's lips as he rubbed his hands together to drive the chill away. Victoria's – was it appreciative? – gaze had driven most of the chill from his body with one look, but water still dripped from his tousled hair.

"Here," Malinda set the baby into her bassinet and took two blankets from a top shelf. Offering one to each man, she ordered, "wrap these around you to keep warm."

"Your fire is quite sufficient, it's burning very hot today," Diego smiled, but took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders anyway.

"Oh, that's only because Victoria thought to start it early!"

Diego turned a soft smile on Victoria, who was studiously concentrating on her stew rather than looking at him. "Well, then, we have Victoria to thank for saving us from catching cold." He reached out to lightly touch her sleeve.

When she shifted her eyes toward him, a bit nervously, he thought, she was taken aback by the warmth radiating from the deep, blue pools.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes catching hers and holding them for a moment longer than was necessary.

She couldn't remember her response, but the baby's wail drew them apart and Malinda instantly plucked the little one from her bed.

Diego stepped away to peer out the window. "Well, the first good storm of the season is upon us. It doesn't look like it is going to let up any time soon."

José joined Diego at the window and frowned. "I'm sorry, Diego, Victoria, you may not make it home tonight. It wouldn't be safe to go during the storm."

"Definitely not!" Malinda added with a look of concern. "You'll stay here. It may not be as comfortable as your hacienda, but at least it's dry!"

Diego glanced around the small house, noting with a smile that there was no guest room. When he returned his gaze to Malinda, he reassured her, "The accommodations will be fine, don't worry."

"Yes, it will be far more comfortable than, say, a windmill!" Victoria stared pointedly at Diego who simply chuckled and glanced out the window again.

"It sounds like there's a story there." Malinda's curious eyes caught Victoria, who nodded emphatically.

"Oh, yes, indeed."

Diego inwardly sighed as Victoria began the tale of how they'd been forced to take shelter in an abandoned windmill after being caught in a summer storm much like the one raging outside now. Sharing such an enclosed space with the woman he loved had been the hardest night of his life. He had come so very close in revealing his secret to her that night, but fear of her rejection caused him to reconsider at the last moment.

José was saying something about the gossip from that impromptu trip, an enigmatic smile on his face.

Diego blinked, drawing himself out of the memory, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was that, José?"

Victoria ladled stew into four bowls while Malinda went into the other room to nurse the baby. They waited until she was done, and then sat down at the small wooden table and began to eat.

"Wonderful as usual, Victoria," Diego complimented Victoria with a customary smile.

"Oh, sí, the señorita here is a most wonderful cook," José agreed with a nod but when his wife frowned at him, he added quickly, "but Malinda is not so bad herself."

"Good save, my friend," Diego winked and buried his attention in his bowl when Malinda shot José another annoyed look.

Victoria hid a smile in her own bowl and dinner passed quickly with much conversation ranging from babies to the alcalde to the newly built house and barn.

Afterwards, Victoria cleared the dishes quickly while Malinda put the baby down to bed. When the new mother returned to her kitchen, the dishes were done and everything was put away.

"Victoria!" Malinda exclaimed, drawing the attention of the men who were again standing at the window admiring the storm. "You didn't have to do all of this work!"

"Oh, give it no thought," Victoria finished drying her hands and smiled warmly, "I'm glad I could help, even if just a little."

"You've helped so much, I don't think we will ever be able to repay you, or the de la Vegas, for everything you've done."

"It's not necessary, I'm happy to help," Victoria assured her as the women moved over to the window to see just what had caught the rapt attention of the men.

"Look at the wind over there," Diego pointed to a location far away that the others had to squint to see. "See how it circles up from the ground? I wouldn't be surprised if this storm spawns a tornado or two."

Victoria's dark eyes, which had followed Diego's hand, snapped toward Diego at his mention of a twister. She stood next to him beside the window and suddenly felt very small next to his tall form. She always knew he was tall but for some reason, tonight, he seemed excessively so.

"Oh, I hope not!" Malinda's eyes widened in fear at the mere thought. "We just got the house rebuilt!"

"Oh, they're rare enough," Diego assured with a small smile. But as he looked out the window, Victoria could see his eyes light at the prospect of seeing such a rare natural phenomenon. "The Los Angeles landscape isn't very conducive to spawning tornadoes thankfully or we would have fewer people living here than we already do."

Victoria swallowed hard and stared at Diego. He continued speaking, animatedly, about how the weather patterns and terrain affect how well a tornado spawns and how long it lasts, but Victoria was lost in the excited tone in his voice, the brightness in his eyes as he explained a science he obviously knew very well. More and more lately, she had noticed Diego become excited about a multitude of topics. Something had drawn him out of his quiet, studious shell, and she was grateful for whatever that something had been.

" – right Victoria?"

All eyes were watching her curiously and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry. What – what was that?"

Diego regarded her with a curious look and Malinda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"See, you've frightened Victoria over all this talk of tornadoes!"

Victoria shook her head, forcing herself to answer. "Oh no, they are beautiful," she corrected and then after a moment's reflection, added, "from a distance."

José went to stoke the fire in the fire pit and it crackled loudly as a particular piece of wood splintered and erupted in flames.

Malinda left to fetch a few more blankets and items that could be used for bedding, leaving Diego and Victoria standing alone beside the window.

Diego's eyes swept across her face for a long moment before he averted them and glanced back out the window.

"Diego?"

"Hmm?" he didn't turn his head, he was watching the rain and the wind outside with a curious, excited eye.

"How do you know so much about the weather?" Victoria winced. The question sounded foolish to her ears but to her surprise, he answered after only a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Oh, from my studies, I suppose," Diego answered with a smile. "It's something science has a very difficult time explaining so naturally, I'm interested in discovering _some_ explanation."

His response sounded logical to her ears but she wasn't very knowledgeable about the sciences, either.

After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "And tornados?"

Diego turned, excited that she seemed so eager to have such a conversation. Their ease with one another bespoke a close, deep friendship. It had changed somewhat, become stronger, after the fire. "Well, a tornado is –" he trailed off when he noticed her favoring him with a peculiar, scrutinizing look. He swallowed convulsively, wondering what had suddenly changed between them. She had never looked at him this way before.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked when he didn't continue.

"Ah, nothing," Diego turned from her, suddenly nervous, and moved toward the blankets Malinda had set out for them to use as bedding.

Victoria shook her head. Something had caused him to hesitate, but she wanted him to continue. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't _quite_ put her finger on it.

"Malinda is going to feed the baby and go to bed." José slipped through the curtain separating the main room from the bedroom. "Victoria, you can go in whenever you're ready. I'll sleep on the floor out here."

Victoria tilted her head toward José and out of the corner of her eye caught an amused smile cross Diego's lips. Why, she was perfectly capable of being alone in the room with Diego! She wasn't tired _and_ she wanted to speak with Diego anyway!

"I'll be perfectly fine out here, thank you, José."

José's eyebrow rose and he glanced questioningly at Diego, who was busying himself with spreading out the blankets.

Diego shrugged, swallowing the smile that threatened to spread across his face. "Whatever the lady wants, José. I've learned not to argue with Victoria."

"Well, all right then," José wondered briefly how they were so comfortable around one another but dismissed it, deeming it none of his business. He had a sneaking suspicion there was more to their relationship than mere _friendship_. But, it was none of his concern. They were adults.

"I'll head to bed then so that we can get an early start. There will probably be a nice flooded mess to clean in the morning."

Diego looked up from his blankets and straw-filled pillows. "Yes, we can go check out the riverbed as well. See if the rain has dislodged anything from the mine."

A wide smile spread across José's face. "Oh! Sí, that's a great idea!"

"Get a good night's sleep then," Diego said as he spread one blanket over the low straw mattress that had been pulled into the front room. "We'll get up at first light and investigate."

Victoria heard José speaking with Diego but their words blurred as her eyebrows rose and knitted together. _Diego? Get up early?_ Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, that nagging feeling once again scratching at the fringes of her mind.

As José disappeared behind the curtain again, Diego patted the straw bed beside him.

Victoria glanced over at him, an incredulous look on her face that he must have misinterpreted as something else because he blushed furiously, which caused a bubble of laughter to slip from her lips.

"Victoria, take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Diego said, moving a good distance away and spreading out the other blanket.

Victoria glanced around and grinned when her eyes settled on the table at the other end of the room. "Nothing to put between us this time."

"I'm sure I could find something if you wish," she heard Diego say. His back was to her and she wondered at the unusual – was it disappointed? – tone.

"That's not necessary, Diego," Victoria assured as she lay down on the narrow bed, wondering to where his excessive modesty had disappeared. He had been all too quick to place a barrier between them that night in the windmill. But then, there hadn't been two other people asleep in the next room either. Maybe he felt more comfortable this time. "You are the last person I would expect to take advantage of this situation."

A small smile crept across his face. _If she only knew._ "All right, then. Sleep well, Victoria."

When he lay down with his back to her, she scowled. Just like that night in the windmill, she wasn't ready to sleep. She leaned up on her arm and faced him. "Diego?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not tired, will you talk with me?"

__

Talking was the last thing he wanted to do right about now.

"I wouldn't want to wake –"

"We can whisper."

Now that they were alone, it was harder to hide the longing in his eyes and the desire in his voice. With a heavy sigh, he rolled over, and found himself far closer to her than he had anticipated. He shuffled back a bit and smiled warily at her. "What would you like to talk about?"

Her eyes were bright, full of mischief. "You."

Diego nearly choked. "Uh, me?"

"Yes."

Diego searched her face carefully. She'd been acting a bit odd ever since they took shelter from the storm inside the house. He wasn't sure why and, by the way she was looking at him now, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know either. Women were mysterious creatures.

He swallowed and forced his voice to remain steady. This constant nervousness around her when they were alone in situations like this had to stop "Well, what do you want to know?"

Victoria had a few questions, and so steeled herself to ask the first one. "How is it that you –" She lost her nerve and continued on a different vein, " – that you are so good with children yet have none of your own?"

Diego's gaze dropped away and she could detect a hint of something - was it regret? - in his eyes before they were hidden from view.

"Uh well –" he began after a few moments of silence. "I suppose I haven't yet met the right woman." At that, he shifted his gaze to look straight at her, unnerving her for a moment. But before she could comment, he grinned wryly. "Since to have children requires a wife."

"Well," Victoria leapt at this, wondering why his answers to these questions were so important to her, "you're very attractive, Diego." She'd wondered over the last few weeks, why she had not noticed it sooner. "You could have any woman in the pueblo that you want."

He lowered his head and for a moment she thought her compliment had embarrassed him.

"Except one."

If she hadn't been sitting so close to him, she may not have heard it at all. But when her eyes met his, they showed no sign that he'd spoken. _Had she imagined he'd said it?_

He shrugged but she pressed on, determined to drag some kind of confession out of her friend. He was hiding something, she knew it.

"None sophisticated or beautiful enough in Los Angeles for such a well educated man?"

"Victoria –"

"What?" Victoria smiled innocently, "I'm just trying to understand a bit about the mystery that is Diego de la Vega."

Diego grinned wryly. "There's no mystery about me, Victoria. I'm quite –" He stopped as he searched for the right word.

"Uncomplicated?"

Diego shook his head and muttered softly, "You have no idea."

"Well, I'd like to." Victoria scooted closer to him, intrigued by his reaction to her questions.

Diego suddenly turned the tables on her and looked up suddenly, catching her offguard, "And why is the lovely Señorita Escalante, Zorro's fair maiden, so concerned with my life, hmm?"

Victoria's eyes glazed at the mention of her masked love and Diego instantly regretted the mention of him. But she recovered quickly with an answer that both shocked and unnerved him, "because you are my best friend and I want to see you happy."

Diego sighed and looked away from those beautiful, imploring dark eyes. "Perhaps I will be someday."

"Someday?" Victoria repeated. _Did that mean he wasn't happy now?_ A sudden thought occurred to her, remnant of a conversation they'd had when his former fiancé had been in the pueblo. His confession earlier had not been the _entire_ truth. He _had_ found the right woman. She was just – "You're still in love with the woman who is in love with another."

"Yes," Diego answered softly, his voice quiet, sad.

Victoria trembled. She had never heard such sadness in her friend's voice. He was her best friend. She wanted him to be happy. The dejected tone made her want to take him in her arms and assure him that he would have a happy future. But that would be very improper, given their current sleeping arrangement. She would have to settle for words, "If you love her so deeply, then court her, regardless of this other man. Force her to choose!"

The reaction Victoria received was not one she had been expecting.

Diego looked up at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Ah, if it were only so simple, Doña Corazon."

The mention of the pen name she used for her articles in the _Los Angeles Guardian_ gave her a new thought. "I can help you!" Victoria excitedly scooted closer to him, completely missing the pained look that crossed his handsome face.

"Uh, no, Victoria, I don't think that's a –"

"It's an excellent idea and you know it!" Victoria's eyes lit with excitement. "So, who is she? Tell me all about her. And who is this rival? Perhaps I can suggest some ways to –"

"I'm not comfortable with this, Victoria; I'm sorry."

Her smile faded. "But – why?"

"I need to work this out on my own," he admitted slowly.

"Does your father know? If you won't accept help from me, what about him?"

Diego laughed at the suggestion. "The man who, at every available opportunity, mentions how he would like to live to see his grandchildren? No, Victoria, he is not the proper person to ask for assistance in this matter."

Victoria giggled at that but reached forward and covered his hand with her own, a solemn look on her face. "Well, you need help from someone! I can't stand to see you like –"

Diego's eyes caught hers and she lowered her gaze in embarrassment. Her hand still covered his and he unconsciously curled his fingers around hers, giving them a grateful squeeze. "Thank you, Victoria," he said quietly, "your concern is touching."

The raw emotion reflected in his eyes drew her to him like a magnet and she found herself unable to look away.

Silence fell between them for a long moment before Diego broke through it with a quiet, "Victoria." His voice was barely audible over the pounding of the rain on the rooftop.

Victoria had to suppress a shudder at the familiar sound. If she closed her eyes, she could almost _hear_ Zorro's voice. But how could that be possible? Was she just wishing she were lying here with Zorro now instead of Diego? She could no longer deny that her friend was a very handsome man. Perhaps this realization had changed something between them. She could not bring herself to pull away from his magnetic gaze and this was causing her thoughts to jumble and confuse the two men she truly cared for most in this world.

Victoria chided herself. Diego was her friend. She had no romantic feelings towards him! But – there were times, however few, when she thought he might have feelings for her. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress the thrill she felt when she thought her friend might be more enamored of her than he expressed. But she couldn't encourage such feelings. He would only end up hurt in the end, when she married Zorro.

When she didn't answer, Diego sat up, concerned that something was truly bothering her. He didn't want anything between them – well, he mused sadly, anything more than the secrets he _already_ kept. "Victoria?" he repeated again, this time concern spilling into his voice.

His concerned tone broke through her confused mind. She shook her head. "Its nothing, Diego," Victoria said softly and trembled so violently that he could feel it reverberate through their hands. "I must just be worried about the storm."

"All right," Diego said, watching her carefully for a few moments longer than he really should have. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was something else that was bothering her and as much as he wanted to pour his heart out to her, the same fear of her painful rejection arrested his tongue.

He released her hand and rolled over, wishing with all his heart that he could take her in his arms and profess his love.

Sleep wouldn't come easy for either of them as the emotional storm raging within the house rivaled the one that raged outside its walls.

TBC

****

Thethirdtroll - you can find the whole series on ebay relatively cheep. You can always find Conspiracy of Blood and The Legend Begins on as well. One more chapter after this one. Thanks for the continual feedback. It's very encouraging, you know! Even if you call me evil for ending chapters the way I do :)

****

CW - Yes. Yes, she is. She's intelligent. Why she never figured it out on the show just makes me mad when I think about it! But, never fear, Victoria will figure it out . . . or she'll think she has. . .

****

Uhm. What - Ahh, a person of so little words….laugh…well, here's another chapter. Enjoy.

****

Aurelia30 - Yes, you would think she'd make the connection. Alejandro doesn't know everything, and won't for a while. Victoria on the other hand, has a few more clues to file away for examination later. She'll think she's figured him out, but then, in the light of day, things will seem different.

Only one more chapter to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

True to his word, Diego was up with the sun, readying himself for the day ahead. He moved around the house quietly, careful not to wake Victoria. But, as he knew she was used to rising early at the tavern, he realized she wouldn't be asleep for much longer.

He resisted the urge to simply sit and stare at her beautiful face as she slept. She looked so peaceful, and so young and innocent lying beneath the thin blanket, her hair spread around her head like a silken wave. The urge to reach out and touch the curled strands was so strong, Diego had to move to the other side of the room and busy himself with menial tasks to take his mind off her.

When Victoria stirred, Diego turned away politely, giving her some measure of privacy in the small house. He busied himself with starting a fire in the fire pit and set some water to boil over the flames as Victoria stood and stretched the stiffness out of her body.

In the light of day, Victoria smiled at her friend. The suspicions from the previous night all but disappeared when he turned and looked at her, that familiar friendly smile that he always wore spreading across his face. She flushed, embarrassed as she remembered their closeness from last evening.

"Good morning." He turned from the fire pit and stepped away, knowing she would instantly move to the fire to begin breakfast.

"Morning, Diego," Victoria smiled somewhat shyly as she moved toward the table and began to slice some food for a small breakfast.

"I'm going to check on the horses." Diego reached for the door as Victoria indicated she would send José out when he woke. As he pulled open the door, he cast a look filled with such longing emotion that had she turned and said goodbye to him at that moment, she would have instantly known of his hidden love.

Not long after breakfast, José and Diego were riding along the now very muddy ground, looking expectantly toward the no longer dry riverbed. They rode closer to the mine, hoping that they would see the familiar gleam of metal once again.

A steady rush of water now filled the riverbed and Diego dismounted a fair distance away in case the soggy ground gave way and pulled him toward the rapidly moving water.

Diego glanced up toward the mine and was encouraged by the damage it appeared to have sustained by the rains. "Well, the rain certainly dislodged a lot of something," Diego walked closer and bent to pick up one of the dark stones that littered the area.

"Diego!" José had moved on ahead of Diego, further up the small incline that led to the mine entrance. "Look at this!"

Diego glanced up at the man's apparent elation. "What is it?" Diego moved to his side and glanced down at the sparkling piece of rock he held in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he took the stone and examined it more closely. "This is –" Diego examined the piece and then searched around for others. "See if you can find some more. I'll take them home and run some tests."

"Tests?" José asked, confused.

"Yes, there are chemicals that I can pour over this to tell me what kind of metal is contained within the rock." Diego looked around but couldn't really see anything else that was similar to the rock he held.

At José's skeptical look, Diego grinned. "Stones like this react very differently to specific chemicals and thankfully, someone has taken the time to write down the reactions of the different metals to these chemicals."

"Oh," José said, not clearly understanding everything Diego said. Instead, he climbed further toward the mine, searching for more. An hour of looking only produced a small handful of additional pieces but Diego seemed satisfied with what they'd found.

As they trotted back toward the house, Diego said, "I'll escort Victoria home and then return in a few hours."

Once the men returned, Diego stood outside while Victoria hugged Malinda and kissed the little one goodbye.

"I'll see you again soon," Victoria kissed the rosy cheeks and smiled lovingly at the cooing baby who simply gurgled in response.

"You would be such a wonderful mother, Victoria," Malinda observed with a large smile and a quick glance toward Diego. She shared her husband's suspicions that there was some unexplained closeness between Victoria and Diego.

"Oh!" Victoria noticed the glance but chose to ignore it. Discussing Diego when her mind simply refused to forget about their conversation last night was not something she really wanted to do. Instead, she simply said, "I can't wait to have children of my own someday."

Malinda leaned toward Victoria a conspiratorial smile on her face, "Well, Don Diego certainly is a very handsome man. You couldn't do much better."

Victoria's eyes widened and she shook her head, quickly correcting the young woman's misconception, "Oh, no. We're just friends."

Malinda smiled kindly. _Of course they were. _Everyone knew of the young tavern owner's romance with the legendary Zorro_. But there was something in the young woman's demeanor when she was around the caballero. _"I know," Malinda glanced at Diego's back. "But if things don't work out with Zorro, I think Don Diego is –"

"Ready?" Diego smiled as he and José approached the women.

"Oh!" Victoria jumped, startled by his sudden appearance at her side. "Yes, I am."

As Victoria moved to mount her mare, with José's help, Diego bent and pressed a tiny kiss to the baby's forehead. "Goodbye, little one. We'll see you again soon."

Malinda smiled warmly at Diego as he bowed slightly and swung himself into Esperanza's saddle.

* * *

Felipe gestured at the stone on the table, to Diego and then to a few vials Diego was carefully measuring.

"What am I doing?" Diego repeated the boy's silent question, pouring a clear substance into a small decanter and swirling it gently.

Felipe nodded.

"Well, this rock, and the others like it, were found outside of a mine not far from the Perez home. Since the alcalde has been quite vigilant in his attempt to acquire this property, I deduced there had to be a compelling reason for his interest."

Felipe gestured to the golden yellow rock with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, well I am about to test just how rich José's land truly is. If it is what I suspect –" Diego set one of the stones into a short decanter and poured liquid from a nearby vial over the top of it. It fizzled loudly and gave off a rather nauseating smell.

Felipe gestured, wrinkling his nose.

Diego simply smiled and tilted the vial he held. "This is nitric acid. Among other things, it is used to test the purity of gold." He replaced the cork on the vial and lifted the decanter containing the stone and the acid. "As I suspected. This is nothing more than iron pyrite."

Felipe gestured, recognizing the name.

"Yes, or iron pyrite. Fool's gold."

Diego glanced at the handful of stones sitting to one side of the laboratory table. "The alcalde is trying to obtain land filled with fool's gold." He chuckled loudly at the irony.

"It's too bad we didn't find this before the house was rebuilt or I would suggest to José that he renegotiate a price with the alcalde and sell the land far above market value."

Felipe smiled at Diego's deceptive thinking.

"Well, it would teach him a lesson," Diego shrugged. "If one such as Ignacio de Soto has retained the ability to learn after all this time."

Felipe gestured, asking what he was going to do with the stones.

"Ah, I need to get back to speak with José. I told him I would return in a few hours after I'd finished my tests."

Felipe made the sign of the Z.

"No, I don't think Zorro is needed. Although I would dearly love to know if the alcalde was involved in burning the Perez home."

Felipe shrugged and held out his arms.

"Short of finding those who set the fire, and I don't think he would do it himself if he _was_ involved, I don't think we will ever know." Diego sighed. "For the first time, I'm afraid, Zorro is unable to solve a mystery."

Felipe gestured and Diego grinned wryly.

"Yes, I'm not perfect. But I try to be." With a wink, Diego scooped up the stones, checked the viewing hole and returned to the hacienda.

* * *

Victoria looked up just in time to see Diego walk through the tavern door. She greeted him with a smile, as always, and was thrilled for some unexplainable reason when his eyes found her and returned her gaze with an answering smile that reached into his eyes.

She waited for him to approach, but he was interrupted by a few caballeros reaching out to shake his hand in greeting. He politely said a few words to the men, his eyes shifting between them and Victoria standing behind the bar, already pouring him a glass of juice.

"Is it true?" She heard one of the men ask Diego, but he didn't answer immediately. Instead, he excused himself and made his way over to the bar.

"Thank you," Diego said softly to Victoria, his warm voice descending around her like a comforting blanket.

Unconsciously, she trembled, her thoughts centering on their nighttime conversation. If he hadn't turned away to answer the approaching caballero's question, he would have wondered at the flush that crept along her neck.

"Is what true?" Diego asked Don Estaban, who approached with a glass of wine in his hand.

"That you found fool's gold on José Perez's land."

"Ah, yes," Diego's eyes shifted toward the alcalde sitting not far away, pretending to have his attention buried in his meal. "We found several stones that I tested for impurities."

"Not a single ounce of gold on that land, hmm?"

Diego hid a smile in his juice as he noticed de Soto's fork pause halfway to his mouth, waiting for Diego's answer.

Diego turned his complete attention toward Don Estaban and quietly answered his question, but his voice dropped and no one but the man to whom he was addressing heard his answer. Diego covered this sly move by ordering some of Victoria's delicious tamales and in the same movement, excused himself from Don Estaban and walked to the alcalde's table.

De Soto, who had been clearly eavesdropping on Diego's exchange with Don Estaban, quickly shoved his fork into his mouth and raised his glass, tipping it in acknowledgement of Diego's presence.

"Interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say?" Diego innocently took a seat across from the alcalde and this time it was Victoria who eavesdropped on the conversation as she prepared a plate for her friend.

"Hmm?" De Soto pretended not to know what Diego was talking about as he took a slow sip of his wine.

"Oh, José Perez." Diego shrugged broad shoulders and began as if the alcalde honestly knew nothing about the situation. "We found some curious looking ore on his land that looked very much like gold. I ran a very simple, common test on a few pieces to see just how pure this gold was."

"Ah." De Soto pretended not to be interested as he took another sip of his wine. "So there _is_ a benefit to burying your nose in books."

Diego ignored the obvious insult and had he glanced up, he would have seen the incredible scowl that spread across Victoria's face.

"Unfortunately," Diego watched the alcalde carefully, "everything I tested proved that the ore was nothing but iron pyrite – fool's gold." Diego leaned back in his seat. "Imagine that. José even mentioned that someone had been making very insistent inquiries about the purchase of his land. No doubt that person thought he had discovered a way to increase his wealth tenfold at his family's expense."

De Soto choked on his wine and the expression on Diego's face instantly flickered to one of concern. "Are you all right, Ignacio?"

"Fine, Diego." De Soto scowled at Diego before quickly shoveling another bite of food into his mouth.

"Well, I only mention it to you in case it might be useful in your investigation of the fire." Diego adopted his most bland expression. "I think I will offer to help test any similar looking ore anyone else finds on their land." Diego said, more to himself than to de Soto. "Yes, I think I will write an announcement to publish in the next edition of the _Guardian_."

"You do that," de Soto said, standing. "If you will excuse me, I have a desk full of work ahead of me." Without a look back, the alcalde deposited a few coins in front of Victoria for the meal and walked quickly out of the tavern.

A knowing smirk spread across Diego's face as Victoria slowly made her way over to him, tray in hand.

"That was very sly, Diego." Victoria set the lunch tray down in front of him and stared at her friend with a most curious expression. Her friend had played the alcalde for a veritable fool. Perhaps Diego was not truly what he appeared. "I didn't realize you could be so – devious."

Diego hid a smile as he lifted his glass to his lips. His eyes brightened over it, however, despite how he tried to suppress the thrill that she had noticed his subtle manipulation of the alcalde.

"Words can sometimes be a far more effective means of battle than a meter of toledo steel," he answered, smiling warmly at her before burying his attention in his meal.

"Oh, Diego! Are you comparing yourself to _Zorro?_"

He leveled an unwavering gaze at her. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with an enigmatic smile. "Everyone knows I'm _nothing _like Zorro."

Victoria blinked; somehow she felt that she was missing something. The way he looked at her, it was – strange. Perhaps because it was a rare thing for him to meet her eyes when they spoke. But even that had been changing more and more lately, since the fire, and she found herself disgusted with him when he laughed at himself. He put himself and his abilities and interests down nearly as much as everyone else did.

A customer called for service, and she filed the thought away to examine later.

"Well, Zorro would be impressed by what you just did, Diego!" Giving him her warmest smile, she left him to his meal.

* * *

Later that evening, as a deep weariness settled over Victoria, she climbed the stairs to her room, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

When she pushed open the door to her room, she was surprised to see a single candle lit. She glanced around inside before taking another step. A large shadow sat beneath her window, unmoving.

"Zorro?" Victoria called excitedly and entered the room quickly, closing the door behind her so that none of her overnight guests would hear.

The shadow didn't move and she lifted the candle off her dresser and stalked closer. Her breath caught when she noticed what sat so still was not the form of her masked love, but the most beautiful, ornately carved rocking chair she had ever seen.

A note rested on the seat and Victoria bent slowly to remove it. Opening it, her breath caught.

_My Victoria,_

_Something to one day pass on to our own children._

_Yours Forever_

Victoria didn't find it odd that the letter was unsigned. It was for her safety that he more often than not as of late did not sign the letters he'd left for her. She kept them all, of course, knowing from whom they had come.

She brushed her hand reverently across the arm of the chair, thinking of his words. _Our own children_. How she longed for that day. She sighed and sank wearily in the chair, leaning back and closing her eyes. She didn't notice the clear blue eyes watching from their hidden place outside her window. Didn't hear the whispered, "Soon, Querida," that fell from his lips.

As she fell asleep, unconsciously rocking back and forth as she had done as a child, her intelligent mind floated back to a conversation Diego had had with José Perez about his incredible woodworking talent.

Victoria's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright.

_Diego!_

_The End_

**Thanks for the feedback thethirdtroll. It is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this story even though I stopped in evil places. What turned you onto Zorro fic if you've never seen the NWZ series? Makes me wonder if you'd hate the fic after you saw the series or you'd hate the series after reading all the fic! laugh**

**My muse seems to have run away so this will be my last story until the muse gets sent back to me from wherever she has run off to.** **I want to try and finish the stories I've already started rather than starting news ones, so I'll have to concentrate on forcing myself to finish some stuff. No, thethirdtroll, sorry, that does not mean I plan to work on the LOTR stuff. I've got about 10 NWZ fic's started and I'm determined to finish them before my muse runs away for good!**


End file.
